Park Ranger
}} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = pranger |handlingname = PRANGER |textlabelname = PRANGER |roadspawn = Parked |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Declasse Park Ranger is a law enforcement vehicle appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Park Ranger is a variant of the Granger used by the San Andreas Park Rangers, as implied by its name. It has a white color with a green stripe on the middle, as well as LED flashing red/blue lights on the grille, wing mirrors, roof and rear window. The front of the SUV features a medium push bar and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The windows have Light Smoke window tint applied by default.File Data: The decal design seems to be modeled slightly on the . Being primarily a patrol vehicle, it does not have any sort of aerial identification number, but does have a registration code, which is TH132. Upon entering this vehicle, the player will obtain a Carbine Rifle. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Park Ranger, along with the FIB and the Sheriff SUV, is easily one the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension, which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great off road performance, and decent brakes. While statistically inferior in top speed according to the files, the difference is minimal, causing little to no impact on its overall performance compared to its police equivalents. The Park Ranger is powered by a turbocharged twin-cam Inline-4 coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive (60% front, 40% rear) layout. However, the cover of the engine is more like that of a V8. It supplies enough power for each wheel to gain large amounts of traction and maintains it firm on the ground, which rarely loses speed when going through dirt or sand. The Park Ranger is a large vehicle, and because of this, can hold up to eight passengers (four inside and four outside), which makes it one of the largest capacity vehicles in the game in this regard. The Park Ranger, due to its great torque and weight, is able to barrel through most cars on the road, including roadblocks, fences, and even larger cars. The passengers hanging onto the outside are able to use Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns while being driven, making this car excellent for drive-by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are riding on the running boards since they can be knocked off and killed in collisions. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ParkRanger-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Park Ranger with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) Sheriff SUV 2.jpg|A Park Ranger during The Civil Border Patrol. ParkRanger-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Park Ranger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ParkRanger-GTAV-Livery.png|Livery. Notable Owners *San Andreas Park Ranger *Civil Border Patrol - An unofficial group operated by two members, which uses a Park Ranger for their illegal activities. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found being used by park rangers in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness and in Cassidy Creek. *Sometimes spawns near a ranger looking over a cliff with his hands on his hips in the outskirts of Mount Gordo, near to Mount Chiliad. *The Park Ranger can sometimes be found at the Sheriff's Office in Paleto Bay. However, the chances of one spawning can be rare at times. *It can also be found near the buildings behind the Vinewood Sign in Vinewood. *A Park Ranger may enter the Bolingbroke Penitentiary car park'Ymap': WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: POLICE_RANGER: 00:00 - 00:00, before turning right and driving towards the service huts on the right of the facility and parking up.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_PARK_PERPENDICULAR_NOSE_IN: POLICE_RANGER: 00:00 - 00:00. The driver will then exit the vehicle, walk over towards a fuel tanker and begin smoking.Ymap: WORLD_HUMAN_SMOKING: : 00:00 - 00:00 *Sometimes found patrolling the dirt roads in the hills behind Paleto Bay. *Parked at Beaver Bush Ranger Station (located on an unnamed side street east of Baytree Canyon Road, south of Marlowe Drive) in Vinewood Hills. *When switching to Trevor from another character, there is a chance that the player controls Trevor driving on the highway in the Grand Senora Desert with a two-star wanted level and a few Sheriff Cruisers chasing him along with one Park Ranger. **In the aforementioned switching sequence, if the player stops and fights the cops, the Park Rangers will fight him with fists, as they do not have any weapon. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is also seen that people can sit in the back of the trunk the vehicle in The Civil Border Patrol and An American Welcome. *Before Patch 1.12, the Park Ranger was classed as a SUV. However, after the patch was released, it has been properly recategorized as a Emergency vehicle. It could have been used in a race, and even possible to apply a paintjob instead of the Park Ranger livery. **Oddly, the player can still select the Park Ranger after the latest patch, albeit they select a race as "GTA" and use the SUV category. They will also be able to respray the Park Ranger. *The push bar is different to any other push bar in the game, it has a different design, which can slightly resemble the LCPD (NYPD) cars, in real life and in Grand Theft Auto IV. *In one of the early screenshots of the game, NOOSE officers can be seen driving it. It could be that in the beta, the Park Ranger was used as a placeholder before the Sheriff SUV came in. ;Enhanced Version *The unused lights fitted in the front window have now been removed. See Also *Granger - civilian model. *Lifeguard SUV - Los Santos Lifeguard variant. *Sheriff SUV - Los Santos County Sheriff variant. *FIB (vehicle) - FIB variant. *Police Rancher -NYSP counterpart, based on the Rancher XL. *NOOSE Patriot - another Law Enforcement SUV, this one owned by the National Office of Security Enforcement. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles